


Amon and Angelus

by liebert00 (waadaah)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut Harry, Corruption, Demonic Possession, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Insects, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Other, Parasites, Penis In Vagina Sex, Succubus, Tentacles, Transformation, Urethral Play, Weirdness, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waadaah/pseuds/liebert00
Summary: Harry Potter was unknown of his true heritage and his true destiny, the host of Amon, but he will soon be awaken by his three brides, and then the Magic World will encounter something they were not prepared for.





	1. Prelude

This is the story of Harry Potter, the only child and son of James and Lily Potter, the day he was born, the sky was blackout, the serpents and cravens were flying around the house, the magic density was high as Lily was giving birth, and a black aura came out throughout the room.

Truly, Harry’s birth was overshadowed by a prophecy, but it was not of the want to vanquish Lord Voldemort, it was the one to be the weaver of an evil spirit, the wearer of the Marquis of Hell, Amon. Lord Voldemort was simply a servant of this prophecy, subsequently, Harry had several characteristics and similarities with Lord Voldemort, this caused for him to go hiding.

Lord Voldemort wanted to protect the kid, but he failed as his parents sacrificed themselves to cast Voldermort away. After the death of his parents, he was orphaned by his only remaining blood relative, his aunt Petunia Dursley.

**(18 years after the birthday)**

Harry was putting up with his terrible family and how neglected he was. He had his glasses were held together by tape because his uncle would break it many times. The thing that distinguishes Harry from others are several scares around his body, they seemed serpent scars. The always wondered about them, and the only response he would get is that he got the scars from the car accident where his parents passed away.

The truth is that they were afraid of him, there was always a death happening in every year around his presence, throughout kindergarden and elementary education. One of the kids cried with black tears until he died yelling out in pain, Harry remembered he was feeling weird when that happened, he felt as his scars were alive, the serpents slithering throughout his body.

Since that first event, he has been hearing voices, all of them claiming for his awakeness, for the coming of his three brides, and for his servants. All of them of his destiny which he couldn’t understand.  

It was until this day when he received a letter to him, the first time in his life he had received something to him and not to his family relatives. The letter was sealed with a Lion, Snake, Badger and Eagle surrounding an H. Harry was being invited and admitted into Hogwarts. The following day his uncle took him to the King’s Cross Station, and from there he went onto the train to Hogwarts.

In the train, there were many students going towards Hogwarts as well, and that’s when his heritage and prophecy started, as soon as he sat down, he fell down onto his knees, his eyes went black, his hair grew longer. He moved into the bathroom, crawling the best he could, and closed the door, and his body moved his head towards the ceiling, his mouth was opening completely widely as a black mist was coming out, not a bit of noise, but among the mist there were three serpents, one was dark purple, the second one was dark green, and the third one was dark red, they were slithering out of his mouth, and moved down the bathroom door.

“Naamah… Vanth… Jahi…” Harry said in latin as his teeth were becoming fangs, “Awake…” he said. The serpents were slithering faster and faster, one went through Hermione, the second one went through Fleur, and the third one went to Pansy. The serpent were entering the three girls in their virgin paths, breaking and sucking and entering into their souls. Their eyes went black but then they came back with some pain left. Harry went back to himself and moved to his seat.

“Vanth… Your name is Vanth, is not Hermione, you need to reborn for the Master” a voice said into Hermione as she was moaning, her eyes went into Fleur who had another voice, “Naamah… Feel your breasts, feel your corrupted hole, you need to fill them for generations to come, Fleur, awake us to our real being,” she moaned harder than Hermione and the last one, “Jahi… Feel the anger around you, the anger of war, the war mistress, get your gear,” Pansy heard as was getting the anger.

Harry’s scars were burning his skin, they were alive, and they were tasked to awake him into a new being. New voices were sounding within his mind, he could hear the yells of orgasms, the yells of desperation and pain, and lastly the yells of punches, of battles, of blood licking. He could feel now three distinctive being in the train to Hogwarts.

Fleur was masturbating with her hand of her pockets, but she needed something, something she couldn't figure it out, she needed to get more orgasms, the ladies next to her were so delicious, but she was holding herself, she cannot be caught. Hermione was smelling the sickness throughout the train, she felt them, the army that was inside some boy's body, it was devouring him in a simple cold, she could feel them corrupting each of his cells, she was getting high, she moved out of her cabin to his. Lastly, Pansy was looking firmly at Draco who was next to her, she opened her mouth slightly and he started fighting to the guys in her cabins, they were all fighting around her to the point of drawing blood. 

**(To be continued)**


	2. The Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- All characters are older than 18 years old, yes, this is an AU.   
> \- This is gory.

While Harry was moving towards his seat, he was looking at his hands, he first saw a black armor on them, but when he looked carefully, it was gone.

  * “What was that?” as he felt dizzy.
  * “Soon… Young one,” the voice echoed in his mind. The dark voice which seemed a mixture of several beings talking at the same time.
  * “Amon…” they echoed.
  * “Amon?” he said as his penis got erected, itching through his pants.



He moaned as he slowed his pace, his cock was twitching as he then felt a presence, it was a dark mist as the halls were becoming darker, the lights dimming. Harry was not scared, he felt it as it was something familiar, relative, part of him. The mist was floating below his waist, raising up from the floor into a massive cylindrical shape towards his cock. Harry felt how it was pulling him with his cock, pulling him towards his cabin within the train. As the mist reached the door, it opened automatically, the lights went dark, Ron was there, Hermione was missing.

  * “Fuck me…” Harry said as he really wanted to cum but he wasn’t allowed.
  * “What’s happening?” he yelled.



As Harry entered, the door closed as the mist was touching his pants, permeating through the fabric into his actual cock, Harry could feel how it was permeating through his skin until it went directly through his urethra. Harry was about to yell, but what he didn’t notice is that the mist was forming a thick tentacle pushing out behind him. It was curving and slithering around taking on the shape of a demonic cock that had brought it true life, and as soon the spirit penetrated him through his cock, it did the same through his mouth as well.

  * “Ungh…” Harry murmured, starting to stir more. Amon wanted to make Harry understand, but today was the awakening of the first time, Amon will try it.
  * “The darkness is born through pleasure, through lust, through war, and through despair, Harry, you’re the creation of it all,” the voices echoed.
  * “Amon…” Harry’s conscious started to click.



Amon was the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, was the spirit that created the dark magic, the original sin, the evil since creation, the corruptor. It was a primal force of the universe, nevertheless, he was equal and opposite of the Angelus, the primal enemy of the purpose. Harry happened to be the host.

  * “Feel your lust, your pain, your disease spreading, feel us…” the voice said.



Without little warning, the tentacle plunged and down and spread Harry’s mouth wide, sliding back and forth in his mouth, he was floating as the mist was entering him. Ron was floating as well, but pushed against the wall, blind and a mute.

Harry tried to move his limbs, but the mist laced around his wrists and ankles, holding him tight as he slowly moved as having his cock pointing upwards and his face downwards. His arms were completely stretched out forming one of the symbols.

The mist continued moving throughout his body, slithering through his skin as he was being penetrated, moving around his nipples looped around into impossibly thin threads, stroking up and down, causing his nipples to erect and swell, but until they were penetrated.

  * “Let us enter, Harry, let us become one until you accept us!” Amon echoed.



A mist was forming clawed hand pushing out from nowhere, then another. As if dragging itself out of a hole. It was not just a shadow, it seemed to be an armor moving out of a vortex in front of Harry. The armor was solidifying from mist into a black non-shiny steel piece but with an oozing aura. His helmet covered the top and back pieces of the head, his face was completely dark, he was tall with a medieval armor covering it.

  * “Ahgg…” Harry moaned in pain as the armor grabbed both of his legs and opened them right.



The armor floated and laid behind him in the same position he was being held, his head pointing to the ground and his cock pointing upwards as it was being switched by the mist. The armor was pushing against his back, where a phallic mist was entering him for good, completely into him. The armor was merging onto his skin, the phallic mist in his mouth was penetrating to the point his head vanished inside the helmet, the steel was burning his skin off as it was becoming part of his skin.

Harry let out a louder moan, as the shadow was massaging the muscle before it leaned down close, nuzzling the human’s head. Harry started to understand he could trust it, and they were one.

  * “Yes…” Harry said.
  * “You were born to become one within me, Amon, the Dark Lord,” the voice said.



**_(AN: This phase, Harry is taking the shape of Artorias, Dark Souls, that’s the first  phase, he is not yet born, not himself just yet)_ **

In another section of the train, Fleur was sitting with two of her classmates in the cabin, she could sense their clitoris with their blood pumping. She was imagining their fluids, dripping throughout her virgin channels, she would imagine them messing with their nipples, tasting their sexual energy, bringer of life and twitching it into something more. She was moaning harder and harder.  

  * “Are you all right, Fleur?” One of them was concerned.
  * “Agg… I can’t resist anymore” she moaned.



She felt how her nails actually expanded into claws, broke through the fabric under her skirt, and she moved to her path, feeling how her fingers became longer and she put four of them into her, she was looking deeply at her two sisters, her breasts were getting bigger and erected. **_“Your vela heritage is delicious, can you feel them, right? Imagine entering them?”_** the voice was sounding as she was moaning and her sweat was evaporating.

  * “Yes, aw… I am feeling great” She smirked.
  * “Fleur!” one of them yelled as she was going to go to the door.



Fleur stopped her with her another hand, she was stronger than ever, and she pushed her to the ground. She moved towards her smiling as her teeth were growing to be pointing fangs, she slowly pushed out her hand from her, and a cock was growing out to be around 10.8 inches, it had bumps that combined with barbs it would completely rip the victim’s insides. It also had sharp sheath near the base to lock into her victims.

The other girl was paralyzed in shock, she couldn’t breathe, but when Fleur started touching and pulsating her new tool, the barbs released a substance that quickly caught their senses, they could feel it. Fleur eyes were changing to be fully black, her hair was becoming darker and darker to become black, her breasts were growing as she was coming closer to the girl on the floor.

  * “How are YOU feeling? Fleur said in a deeper voice, her eyes were fully black.
  * “Aww…” both of them were moaning.  



Fleur kneeled down closer to the one in front of her, she was sniffing near her face, as she let out her tongue, it was shaped like a cock as well, and then it all happened.

  * “This feels so good, this was my Veela heritage, right?” she spoke aloud as she was moaning. The language was old Latin, it was not her French anymore.
  * “No, sweetie, it is your destiny of becoming of Naamah,” the voice said.
  * “Naamah?” she asked as she was thrusting more and more inside her. The girl was already unconscious.
  * “Yes, do you accept the destiny of corrupting all, men and women into the lust, into the seduction, into the forbidden? They will die for you, and they will never forget the day they turned you down from the Beaux batons,” the voice said.
  * “Aww…” Fleur moaned.



She continued until she stopped, her lengths were coming inside her slowly, as with her hand she opened it onto the next one, as she was raised up by a tentacle made of mist. Her limbs were stretched completely, making a better path for her.

  * “They are part of mine too,” she moaned as she felt how the mist was touching her ankles and hands. “I am touching him as well…” she moaned harder when she imagined the skin of Amon.
  * “Yes, you are, you are teaching the stupid Host to become your beloved Amon, Naamah,” the voice said.
  * “Let me…” the girl was gasping as she was dripping from between her legs.
  * “Don’t…” Fleur said as the mist was forming around her mouth.



The girl was positioned just right in front of her face, she let her cock-tongue come out as she was lubricating it with her drool which was one of the strongest aphrodisiacs, made out of her endless pleasure, she extended the girl’s tongue out as long as possible, even twitching her head backward and she moved carefully her cock-tongue around it and she started pushing inside her.

  * “I am inside him… Harder…” she thought and laughed as she entered her as well with her cock.
  * “Let me become…” Fleur set her destiny.
  * “Yes… Make him pay!” the voice said as the mist was simulating it onto Harry.



The cock was pushing all the way in, better and harder than the first girl, she had learned, she had killed her too quickly. Fleur was going to enjoy this, she felt her barbs on her length becoming sharper and longer, piercing to suck every fluid. Fleur continued as she was becoming without fluids, without essence and by thirty minutes, the human’s soul was gone.

Meanwhile, Hermione was walking down the aisle, she was breaking her bones, she wanted to feel pain, despair, diseases, the sounding of her articulations could be seen, her senses were lost, she just wanted to get to _them_. She felt all the little beings in a human boy nearby, they were penetrating each of his little cells, and making them hers, they were desperate to be with her. Her eyes were becoming darker, darker until they were fully black just like Fleur, the mist was forming around the aisle, following her as her hair was also becoming darker, darker until it was fully black.

  * “He is near…” she said as her voice changed and her language to Latin.



She made two more steps and opened the cabin, he was right there coughing harder, sniffing blood upon her presence. Hermione entered as the mist closed the door…

  * “On your knees,” she said in a deeper voice as his body couldn’t react.



The boy was sitting on both of his knees with his eyes pointing at her lips between her legs. Hermione felt more pain as the mist was launching at her, going through her skin to become chitin, and then it was growing out, making her human body bleed. 

  * “You are Vanth… You have been calling out my name since I was born,” Hermione said as the mist was changing her.



The boy had his hair falling off, his mouth opened to release a mist that was covering him completely, as his eyes went black, and the chitin finished covering him. His shoulders were breaking as he was positioning as a table, with his cock pointing upwards, and becoming longer as his limbs were being covered and his hands were changed into talons. The body was moving, as it was speaking to her…

  * “Hermione…”
  * “Your time has begun, I have been calling you… Your body wants it”



Hermione was almost covered in the same chitin that let out some of her skin exposed, like part of her breasts and belly, but it was all done for, the former human launched to the back of her, entering her on the only way it could, and it was merging into what will become her new nest. Her birthing pool, she hissed after the connection as her tongue was becoming two, and it was also becoming very prehensile.

The head of the boy fell off, as the skull hit the floor, and the body of mist was actually pulsating and thrusting all bit of her, all of her blood and fluids, as the arms of the boy were moving towards her breasts, connecting to her nipples, she could feel them as her baby feeding off of her.

Hermione understood her purpose, she was the mother, the beginner of Amon, and Harry hasn’t realized it yet, she was going to protect him with all her life as she was about to create her offsprings. Harry will create him as well, the Darklings, but he was so weak, so innocent still. She was pushed onto the floor, being penetrated harder and harder, her skin putrefying, but it could not be seen as her chitin was protecting and covering her.

  * “You’ll need seed for your embryos, Hermione” the voice echoed her.
  * “I know… They are claiming for it…” she said in her old latin.



She was taking a hold of herself and stood up as she then felt something else, between her back and front passages, a pointing barb was growing outside, it was so pointing and so thick. She wanted to urine, but it was a silk. Hermione used her new-found claws and cut it, as the mist was surrounding her. Hermione went towards the door, but the voice stopped her.

  * “Our kind does not kill by surprise, Hermione, you need to infect them,” the voice said.



On the other side of the train, Pansy was sitting with Draco and Blaise Zabini, and she could hear them,

  * “Even you think she’s good-looking, don’t you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please,” Draco said to him.
  * “I would never touch her,” he rapidly replied.



Nevertheless, as soon as Pansy was going to hit them the mist was coming their way, slithering down the door, slithering to the three of them, as she could hear what she has always heard,

  * “Fist, strength, armor, blood, pain, battle,” the Latin echoed through her mind.
  * “Ahg…” she moaned in pain as the mist was coming towards her.



The mist was going on her back, penetrating her passages, and forming a lean muscle mass around her, her hair was growing longer and longer in straight and black. She was moving her fists as the mist was covering her in a stronger armor, it was burning onto her skin. Blaise and Draco couldn’t see any of her as their cocks were being pulled upwards by the mist, taking a position similar to Harry’s.

  * “I can’t move,” Draco said as his cock was pulsating by the mist entering their bodies.
  * “Feel him…” the voice said. “Your lover, your partner, your warrior,” the voice continued within Blaise and Draco’s mind.



They had their feet completely extended and stretched, their cocks pointing upwards as slowly one moved and they were forming a perfect floating circle in the air, Blaise was shallowing Draco’s and Draco was shallowing Blaise’s the stronger they both made it, the more synchronized they were with their rhythm.  The mist was growing stronger in both of them.

  * “You’ll love him, you’ll protect him as much as you love Blaise,” the voice said as Draco was tasting all of him.
  * “You’ll love him, you’ll protect him as much as you love Draco,” the voice said as Blaise was tasting all of him.
  * “You are the Royal Guard for His Majesty, Amon,” the voice echoed in both minds as they could read each other.



Their journey was directed by Pansy, she wanted the strongest to win, it was a battle for her, she wanted them to bite each other, to pierce and suck harder, so the mist could be stronger. The mist was also covering her. Slithering through her body as she directed the mist on Harry, forming the strong phallic forms behind and in front, becoming one with the armor as it was raping her. Making her stronger, making her muscles as it was being covered in the strong armor.

Pansy felt the dark mist becoming fire within her, a fire she needed to control through battles, especially her enemy of the Angelus, the enemy of her Master, the Dark One. However, she was not completed, she needed her weapons, and it was a mystery to find.

Meanwhile, the mist around Blaise and Draco disappeared, leaving behind the naked bodies of them onto the floor with some mist left, Draco was the first one to release his lips away from him, the drool coming out as Blaise then followed.

  * “Taste the darkness of our beloved Amon,” Draco said as he stood up grabbing from Blaise by the neck and pushing him onto the wall.
  * “You virgin, no more!” Draco finished with the first penetration.



The armor was forming around Blaise, covering his body entirely, the mist being generated as his eyes went black, and the helmet covered the head with two pointing horns. He had a cape of dark mist on his back. The strength and essence pushed Draco onto the floor as Blaise was turning around with his new form. He slowly first kneed at Pansy who was sitting in the dark cabin watching his first two members of the army. Blaise then moved his arm pointing to Draco, as the mist slowly showed the way of his hole, and Blaise pushed forward.

Draco’s conversion was way more painful, it was a stronger tool pushing harder onto him, feeling the skin peeling off showing the same armor as Blaise, covering his face. Once that finished, it all ended.

Darkness disappeared across the train, Fleur returned to normal and her two classmates were sleeping in front of her, as she was becoming more herself. Hermione’s chitin body started to retract into her as the boy attached to her back retracted but his penis will always be onto her ass showing off as a dark aura, she fainted out of her painful experience.

Pansy and the two boys were quite conscious of everything that happened, they had a mission to find their weapons. Nevertheless, Blaise and Draco couldn’t resist kissing each other passionately, playing with their tongues in front of Pansy who was watching them enjoy themselves. His eyes were becoming darker as they were embracing, their armor was at the point of forming.

Pansy yelled in Latin for them to behave, they couldn’t be caught, their urges were made for them to work and learn from each other, to work as a team for Amon.

Speaking of Amon, Harry ended up sleeping without his armor, he felt and remember of everything that happened, he now understands he is the host of Amon, and there’s probably an Angelus forming somewhere who wants him dead, and that he has some brides, but he couldn’t know who. So many mysteries as the train were arriving at the destination.

(To be continued?)


	3. When rejecting God (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of smut, weird stuff, not for everyone. You've been warned.

# Chapter 3:

 

  * “Hsss…” Fleur hissed as she was attempting controlling the orgasm.
  * “Control yourself!” the voice echoed.
  * “They want more…” Fleur hissed back.



The cock in her mouth was retracting to her throat, but it was still sliding back and forth through her, keeping itself wet as her main cock was doing the same as it was retracting. Her eyes were changing from black to her natural light blue colour, as well as her hair becoming blonde.

  * “Daemonette…” was the last word she said in Latin until she reverted back.
  * “Fleur… You need your Daemonettes to survive, otherwise your cocks will eat you from within,” the voice echoed.
  * “You need to corrupt those who can handle it,” the voice echoed.



In another cabin, Hermione was waking up to herself as what was the boy was detaching from prohibited passage, it seemed to be a black creature, it was painful. Hermione was feeling all the connections that the former human’s cock had with her, she felt some sort of tendrils detacting.

  * “Your abdomen cannot be with you always, Hermione, you will feel void without him,” the voice echoed as her factions were coming back to normal.
  * “I love _them_ ,” she said as she saw the embryos on the bottom of the creature.



The creature started walking to another side of the cabin as it was morphing and fixing the articulations of the human boy, it was no one than Adrian Pusey, his skin was changing to the white colour and his eyes were changing from white to black pupils.

  * “My Mistress, I am so honored of being the host of your off springs,” Adrian said as he kneed down Hermione.



Hermione opened her legs, and let him sniff her fluids, as the tendrils were coming out, pushing his face to the hole. Adrian’s tongue was the morphed cock that gave her the connection, she felt it pushing towards the ends of her passage, just how it was sucking her fluids, the cock had a connection for each embryo.

  * “I need to find more semen for them…” Hermione said.
  * “You will need to feed Adrian’s body four times a day, they depend on you, and you depend on them,” The voice said.



Adrian slowly let her go as they were preparing to get off the train, as he was pushing out of the bush, the tendrils were disconnecting from his length, the length could be seen through his throat as it was going down. The tendrils were then filling the hole of her, keeping it wet for it to come again. Hermione closed her legs as she put her underwear, and prepared to get off.

  * “We’ll need to hunt tonight, my Mistress,” Adrian said through her mind, they were connected and they needed each other.
  * “I can’t wait,” Hermione replied back as he saw her holding back the claws to come out.
  * “I can sense your urges, my Mistress, I can’t either wait,” Adrian said as he was holding the embryos to come out through his back.



Down the hole, Pansy was grabbing the boys by the neck, Draco and Blaise were coming to their senses, but what was a fact is that their cocks were longer than ever to the point they had to bend between their legs, they were pointing at the end and thick with thick black armor on them.

  * “You have noticed, eh? Your little things between your legs are longer than ever, but they have a purpose,” Pansy said as her armor was retracting showing off her new muscled body.
  * “They love to penetrate pure and light things, you’ll use them to hunt for the Angelus, you use them to follow your Mistress and protect Amon,” Pansy yelled in Latin.



The mist around them was retracting, their black tongues were changing into human ones, as Pansy let them go, their clawed hands moved back. Draco also noticed part of the armor on his skin, across his body, but their holes feel empty.

  * “You want to have something on your backs, don’t you?” Pansy said as she was human again.
  * “That’s the scabbard of your weapon, but you need to find them, because those cocks will do what ever to enter there, and when that happens you’ll die and I’ll have to find new guards,” Pansy clarified.
  * “How do we find them?” Draco asked.
  * “Feel your instincts, they will guide you, I don’t know where your weapon is, but definitely is in this place,” Pansy said as they were walking down the aisle to exit the train.



Pansy was weak, she needed to train them, and she needs them to find their weapons, but that’s something they must do on their own as it happens that each of the weapons must represent a sacrifice, the corruption of the innocent, and Draco and Blaise were chosen and Pansy sat with them because Amon wanted it to happen. Draco had his younger sister and Blaise his younger brother coming to Hogwarts, they will find out slowly were their weapons are.

Harry was also coming down the train with Ron beside him, the serpent scars across his body were thicker than before, almost an inch sticking out, he felt as if their heads were pointing to his long cock between his legs, he also sensed a deep darkness surrounding him. He finally understood who the presence was, the one that always talked to him. He was also very scared of it and he was trying to fight it.

As he walked he felt them, Blaise and Draco behind him with Pansy, they were far but he sensed their urges, he also felt Hermione with Adrian, and Fleur with her loving face. His eyes went black as they were back to normal, death was surrounding him, lust, diseases, and war.

  * “Are you OK, Harry?” Ron asked.
  * **_“You fucking are not OK, accept us!”_** the voice echoed as Harry was sweating in pain.
  * “Eh… Yes, fuck!” Harry replied when he got a strong pain
  * “What’s wrong?” Ron puzzled.



Harry was looking at the bloodstream, and at his pulses through his libido, he was looking at the light he had within him, it was disgusting, and he wanted to kill him right now. Nevertheless, he breathed.

  * **_“Don’t ignore it… Taste him…”_** the voice echoed to Harry.
  * “No, nothing,” Harry replied while he smiled. He was not ready, they were not ready.



Harry was indeed feeling Fleur who was closed to him, she was learning that the barbs of her cock would get longer to the libidos of the near students, she was learning to smell the fluids that the girls would drip, and the taste of blood of the channels. Hermione was then in front of Adrian for a few steps, as she was also trying to discover how her new senses worked, it was somewhat similar to Fleur, her sight would give her the bloodstream of the humans nearby, but her sense organ was the hair throughout her body especially behind her breasts, they were long, and her tongue which was shaped as two prehensile tendrils to capture the hormones.

Behind all of them was Pansy and the two boys, their task was protection, they all knew who the two were, they were focused to find the Light. Draco and Blaise spread out a bit to detect any Light presence within them, they needed to identify it before they are caught. As well, they needed to find their weapons which was somewhere in that place. There was so much to do, and so little time.

The new students are greeted at the castle door by Professor McGonagall, who tells them they will soon be sorted into their houses. All Hogwarts students live in one of the four residences: Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, which each house having its own team for Quidditch. The houses are in yearlong competition with one to acquire the most points. As students enter Hogwarts, ghosts appear in the hallway, most of the students found the place unfamiliar and strange.

The students are led to the Great Hall, where the entire school waits for them. They see an old pointy hat on a stool, it was the Sorting Hat, it announced the house in which they are all placed. Harry, by the surprise of the professors, has been chosen to be in the Gryffindor house. Nevertheless, the Sorting Hall chose Hermione and Pansy, as well as Adrian and the two lovers, Blaise and Draco in Slytherin. Fleur, for reasons unknown, was chosen to be Gryffindor. Succubus always know how to deceive and hide their appearances, even when they are in climax at all times, they keep a smile.

After the sorting, everyone sat down to a grand feast to begin the year. Harry was overwhelmed by the variety of luscious food served, but he hasn’t felt well since he got off from the tain. Fleur was tasting, not the food, but the students near her, they were so delicious, so pure, but she kept it to herself in a smile while her cock was thrusting harder and harder. At the same time, she hasn’t seen any girl who might become a Daemonette, she needed many of willing girls looking forward to have sex all of the time. Their channels were dried as she was smelling them. Besides her, there was Romilda Vane, she was a cutie, and she was looking at Harry at all times, she was drawn to him.

  * “She is a pure blood,” the voice echoed. “Give her a taste of yourself, and see if she’s worth it”.
  * “She has an attraction to Amon,” the voice finished.
  * “Ahg…” Romilda moaned a little as Fleur let out the tip of her cock to the environment.
  * “What’s wrong, Romilda?” Fleur smiled as she asked.
  * “No… Nothing… I am not feeling well,” Romilda said.



Hermione was with Adrian next to her, she was eating while she was looking for a great candidate for semen, she was smelling for Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, they were paired to be in the same room, they were pure-blood, and they were both fat which given them lots of fluids for Hermione. Adrian was reading her thoughts as he moved his hand over Hermione’s hole.

  * “We’ll do it tonight, Mistress,” he said as he continued teasing her.
  * “I can’t wait…” she smiled as she let out just the ends of her two tongues to smell better.
  * “Were you saying anything, Hermione?”
  * “No…” she replied as she got a bit closer to the face of her.



Pansy and the lovers were at the back of the chair, they were eating quietly following their Mistress, but Draco then finally sensed something, his cock was uncoiling and pointing upwards. It made him moaned as his eyes were slowly changing, but Blaise touched it, and grabbed it to let it calm down.

  * “Careful,” Blaise warned.
  * “What did you smell?” Pansy asked.
  * “There’s innocence here, it so delicate, so young, I want to kill it…” Draco smiled and moaned as he was imagining how he was going to do it.
  * “That’s a good start,” Pansy said.
  * “Blaise, you’ll need to look for more clues, need to smell for anything!” Pansy remarked.



Over dessert, Harry was feeling quite bad due to the presence of the Brides even though he couldn’t recognize them yet.  Ron feels something is very odd with him lately, but he is feeling the pain on his cock and through his scars, especially the serpents on his stomach, but when Ron was going to take him to his room, but that was when Dumbledore gets up to make his welcome speech. He adds a few warnings about staying away from the Forbidden Forest and avoiding the third-floor corridor on the right side of the school before sending everyone off to bed in their Commons rooms.

Ron was carrying Harry to his bed room, while Fleur and Hermione, and the others had different plans, as the nights went dark several events started to happen. Ron was carrying him as he was weak, he could see veins in black, luckily, they shared the same room. Ron opened the door, and laid him down on the bed.

  * “You ate something bad in the way, right?” Ron asked.
  * “I feel that I am starving, Ron, but I don’t know what I want to eat,” Harry said as he felt a huge pain on his abdomen.
  * “Do you want me to call for help?” Ron finally asked.
  * “ **Don’t…** ” another voice answered from Harry’s.
  * “ **This mother fucker hasn’t learned what he is, and he will die, but why would he need the company?** ” Harry said as his eyes were becoming darker, his cock was erected towards Ron, as he was standing up.
  * “Harry?” Ron said as he was moving backwards towards the door.



Harry was walking as he was puppet with strings, his hands were half covered by the black armor. He rose it, and the door was locked for good, and completely isolated from the World. He started walking.

  * **“Harry, you don’t want your beloved friend to pay your price, right?”** the voice from Harry’s mouth was coming out as his tongue was licking Ron’s face.



The tongue was long and black, the drool was washing Ron’s sweat as it reached to his ears, then Harry could taste Ron’s wax as it was coming inside. As Harry was licking him, he was also moving him, positioning him so his cock could enter the passage. He could see Ron’s childhood, his sexual tendencies, his sins. At the same time, Harry was in pain as he could feel how his cock was turning to be his real one. Barbs were growing out from it, spikes as they were releasing tendrils, the tendrils were pointing at Ron’s butt.

  * “Stop! I will do all you want,” Harry said.
  * “ **Good boy, Harry, you need to find your mates** ,” the voice echoed aloud as Amon released Ron.
  * “How?” Harry asked as the body step from Ron.
  * **“Don’t you want to fuck them?”** the voice said as his cock got erected with the thought of having them kissing his 15-inch length. The tendrils were all coming out touching the cold air, as they all went back into his penis at an instance.
  * “Aww…” Harry moaned in honesty, he wanted it.
  * **“Don’t you want them to kill and feed you?”** the voice said as he felt his teeth becoming fangs, his horns were growing out of his head, they were curling, spiriling around his ears.
  * **“Don’t you want to have your own offsprings?”** the voice said as his cock finished forming as his balls were swelling and becoming larger. He felt to have his own sons, his daughters, mating and killing, poisoning the stupid humans.
  * “Awwg….!” Harry moaned as he started to masturbate, his hands were bleeding as they were moving across the spikes and barbs. “I want… I want to penetrate…” Harry smiled.
  * “ **Yes… Accept us! Kill the bastard of Ron** ” the voice came aloud.
  * “Harry… No… This is not you…” Ron said as he was watching him.
  * "I accept you," Harry said



The body of Harry was being covered by the mist, the armor was forming from his skin as the blood was being sucked by the spirits, a black cape was forming behind him, it was crawling on his back, covering the sides of his head, but at the same time moving it back, as from his mouth the mist was forming what was going to be his new tongue, it was becoming long and prehensile. His mouth was also gaining an elongated jaw, and sharp fangs, but the mist made it to be inside the new hood. There was nothing, it looked void.

He started walking as his helmet was forming above his face, the steel seemed to be forming onto his skin, ending in a sharp piece at the end, it was also pushing the hood to just let a tiny four inches of the void and darkness of his face. His hair was becoming longer and ending in a pony tail at the top of his helmet falling down on his back as the mist was disappearing. His human body was becoming more muscled, but lean at the same time.

  * “You look lost, Ron,” Harry said in his voice.
  * “You need guidance,” Harry ended.
  * “Let me go, let me live,” Ron was crying.
  * “Suffering excites me very much, Ron,” Harry said as his cock was changing back to the full length, erected with the tendrils coming out of it.
  * “Awww… They want to taste your hole, they tendrils want to pierce all your passage, they can’t wait,” Harry said as he grabbed one of his hand and started masturbate it.



Ron could see the tendrils, there were a hundred, some of them were pushing out and pushing in ending in the spikes on Harry’s length, but the majority were floating in parallel to his cock which had a pointing ending which precum already coming out.

Harry’s hand around his cock was being covered by the black armor and as his other hand was also being covered, the armor was moving along upwards on his arms. His legs were also being covered. On his shoulders a black steel piece was forming from the mist keeping the short black cape in place. Around his waist chains were coming down, they were thin and with pointing black end, the chains appeared to be covering some sort of short black skirt. Harry was masturbating harder as the steel was ending in long and sharp claws.

  * “Don’t worry, Ron, I am not going to kill you,” Harry said as he was just a meter away.
  * “Stand up,” Harry said calmly as the shadows were rising him, making the way for his cock.



As he moved him, the tendrils were now able to reach him to pierce across his pants and to stretch the hole wider and wider. Ron was in pain as the tendrils were already piercing and exploring the hole, but Harry hasn’t had the move to enter, his cock was almost there, but he learned and followed the method. Out of the void and darkness from his hood, the prehensile tongue was coming out, full of drool, and he was licking his face again, but this time at his own will, and then he entered the Ron’s ear channel.  

Harry was entering his mind, Ron’s eyes were blackening, Harry was learning Ron was coming from a loving but poor family, he smells the jealousy from Harry, but he learns Ron has an inferiority complex, and his need to prove himself. Ron was fascinated with how famous Harry was.

  * “You are superior than anyone else here, you’re being fucked by me,” Harry moaned and softly told him.
  * “Aww…” Ron moaned as the tongue was coming out of his ear.



The tendrils on Harry’s cock were piercing further and further until they pulled Harry’s cock inside Ron, as soon as Ron was about to yell, Harry moved his head and kissed him deeply. Harry’s tongue tasted like coal, as it was being pushed down his throat, his eyes were losing colours as he was cuming inside him. Ron was bleeding as his veins can be seen changing to black colour.

  * “Find the lust, he is having so much, he is loving it… Hahaha, Harry harder, harder,” the voice echoed.
  * “Aww…” Harry moaned as the warmth was reaching Ron’s cheek.



Harry finished as slowly he was leaving Ron along, as soon as he completely disconnected the armor was vanishing in the mist, and he was returning to himself, the armor was showing off his human skin, and the cape was retracted to be just a tattoo on his skin.

  * “Aww…” he moaned as he was looking at himself again. Later, he smiled.



**(Across the hallway…)**

Fleur was feeling the arousing environment closer to her, Amon, her beloved, was having an urge of fun, and just as she was playing with him on the train yesterday, he was playing with her, making her change into her partial true form, her skin was purplish, and her penis was fully extended, longer than Harry’s, and she started smelling and sensing Romilda. Fleur jumped and crawled on the walls, moving slowly onto the window as she was looking for her.

Romilda Vane was a beauty, she wanted to be loved, she has a crush on Harry, but that’s hers, she cannot be with him, she thought angrily. Lovely curvy body, and her smell, Fleur was sensing it stronger and stronger as her cock was just closer to her mouth, making her release her tongue and play with it. After a few minutes, she found her, she was preparing to sleep and her windows was open.

Fleur slowly grabbed the edge of the window as her claws starting clicking the glass, and as she entered she slowly moved to the ceiling. Fleur was quiet, she needed to make sure she had a great sexual desire, otherwise she will have to make her have one. Romilda sensed something, moved her head, but there was nothing.

  * “It must be the window” she thought and then she moved to close it.



Fleur landed on the ground on her human body, but naked and with her cock, her eyes black, and her hair black, she was slowly walking down as her tongue was coming out showing off her fangs. The candles ran out, there was a darkness.

  * “Who’s there?” Romilda asked.
  * “It’s just me, **Naalah** ,” Fleur said as the name echoed through the room.
  * “Naal…” Romilda was going to asked as Fleur acted faster.



She started pushing her tongue into her, the cock was warm on Romilda’s sense, and it acted quite fast her nipples started to erect, especially when the soft hands of Fleur were moving her so she can face it. She couldn’t talk right now, but Fleur was truly beautiful, her body slim, curvy, muscular, as Fleur moved closer until she fell on the floor, Fleur on top as her penis started entering her.

  * “Romilda, you English girl, beauty that is being wasted,” Fleur was talking to her. “You haven’t used those hands enough,” she finished as she started to mess with her nipples.



The reaction made her tweak, making Fleur a better path to keeping entering harder. As she touched her breasts with her, slowly the cock was moving forth and back between the two holes, pushing and exchanging fluids, the more fluids Fleur entered, the more aroused Romilda was.

  * “I… I haven’t experienced something like… this…” Romilda moaned as she was talking on her mind.
  * “It can be for ever, imagine gaining control of every man, of every woman, simply by your looks,” Fleur said as she started cumming inside her.
  * “Feel the warmth now, imagine sucking it dry from every human, they worthless, but you can way more,” Fleur said.
  * **_“You are doing good Fleur, you have way more cocks than those two, use them!”_** Naalah yelled at her. **_“Make her yours, you need Daemonettes”_**



Fleur could feel them now that she was introduced to them, and from her lower back, just above her butt, two lips were opening, showing and releasing aphrodisiacs, making Fleur move faster, push deeper, and breaking Romilda through. Slowly two more cocks were coming to the cool air of the room, they were slithering on Fleur skin, leaving behind the fluids as they were curling around Fleur’s breasts and going to touch, Romilda’s.

  * “Ahg…” she moaned.



They were sucking Romelia’s dry, as they curled around. Romelia needed to hold back to make it work, she needed to go through the highest point to make it to the end. Fleur was caressing her, as she was continued.

**(In the Slytherin Tower)**

Like all students, Adrian was ready to go to bed, he was paired with Marcus Flint to be his roommate, he was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, he was very popular ion the school. Definetely, a pure blood.

  * **_“Come, your Mistress is calling you”_** – Hermione voice could be heard.
  * “Hey, are you going to bed or what?” Marcus said across
  * “I am not sure, but you are,” Adrian said as he was moving closer.



Adrian’s hands were changing into claws as he was pushing Marcus onto the bed, he slowly let out his cock from his mouth and kissed him, releasing a poison that would make him sleep and forget. As soon as he solved the problem, he started undressing and changing into his true form, chitin was forming around him as his articulations were adapting to have his belly upwards and his back facing the floor, his hands were morphing to be five talons each, the talons were 6 inches long, razor-sharp, the same was happening to his feet, his cock was growing upwards as he let out his tongue to be the second cock, the embryos were bigger this time. He started moving his limbs through the floor, while Hermione could feel him coming as she was undressed, with her roommate in silk. From the ceiling, he was coming down through one thread of silk while Hermione was showing him her back as tendrils were coming out from it.

The head of Adrian went between her legs as he pushed his tongue inside her, the connection was establishing through her channel, while between his leg, the cock was slithering through her as the chitin was forming around her body, and they were stopping on her breasts. Her transformation started as she was connecting her nerves with Adrian’s limbs, she was a massive creature, almost three meters high. She could be seen as a spider, with a bulk on her back, and eight limbs, hers were the longest, two at the front and two at the back, and then Adrian’s were shorter on his back.

Hermione started moving out through the window, as she attempted to look for food, but it was dark, and she was having difficulties.

**(Back to Harry)**

Ron was soulless on the ground as Harry was attempting to relax from the euphoria and lust that went through him, but it was for nothing, as soon as Fleur discovered her new appendages, they had an effect on Harry. His legs were stretched, his arms were also stretched, he was having a shape of a triangle with his cock at the top of the pyramid. It was fully erected, and it was evolving to what it was earlier, his 15 inches with hundreds of tendrils coming out, smelling the air.

  * **_“Naalah has awoken new abilities, Amon, they are all connected to you. She will come soon, though”_** the voice echoed.
  * “They want penetration and piercing, I can feel them, they want to pierce the tunnels of humans,” Harry was saying as his eyes were turning back, his teeth were becoming the razor fangs, and his cape was solidifying.
  * **_“They will enter somewhere, don’t worry”_**



At the base of the cock, something was happening, it was becoming softer, softer until it was becoming a tunnel for his cock to enter and exit. The true experience of what he did to Ron, it was happening to him as he hissed at his first time, the tendrils were piercing him, as he was actually moving them through his human body. At the end, he had just a small black covered penis, with some few tendrils outside which were retracting to his length, but in reality, he could feel the tendrils having fun inside him.

When that happened, the cape was converting back into the tattoo, his teeth were changing back to normal, and his eyes were moving back until he passed out, it was too much handle, nevertheless, it is something he will have to live with, and it will probably save him in the near future when the Angelus comes looking for him.

(To be Continued?)


	4. When rejecting God (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very disgusting chapter, it was terrible and even painful, there's way too much sex here.  
> All characters are 18 years or older, there will be gore scenes, with lots of descriptions, and lots of blood. It's awful, don't read if you are the kind-hearted.  
> I think it is better if you don't read it at all.

Blaise and Draco got to share a room as they were mating and kissing showing off their appendages and armor across them. With their claws, they were teasing each other as they pushed harder and harder, but they started to hear a voice.

  * **_“Come to your Mistress, there is training to do,”_** Pansy said as she had a single room for herself.



Draco’s eyes were turning back to normal as he was reverting back with Blaise into humans, their armor was becoming simply tattoos like Harry's, and they went towards her room. She was transformed with her armor fully engaged with two swords coming out of her arms.

  * **“Show me what you got!”** she said as she launched at them.



Draco ducked it as his eyes went darker and his armor was being formed, he was now faster and could keep the pace, the same with Blaise, they were simply ducking the attacks though. Pansy went way harder and started to punch them, Blaise received the first hit and he flew away with the momentum of the strength. His anger got greater, and therefore, he started running like a wolf, as his paws and claws grew longer.

  * **“Yes, that’s what you are, the guardians of Amon are powerful beasts,”** Pansy said through them as she ducked him and hit Draco with an uppercut.
  * **“What’s wrong with you motherfuckers? You pussy need to evolve in what you are, so you can get the weapons you need! Amon is within us, and he needs us!”** Pansy yelled in Latin.
  * “Rrrr…” Blaise roared as his armor was all fully formed.



Both of them started jumping across the room following a pattern and made her doubt where they were going to hit until Blaise showed off his claws onto her. Nevertheless, it was Draco who actually hit her from behind, and he kicked her out.

  * “Hahaha… That’s why you fuck all the time, you need to fuck more and connect more for survival, that’s good,” Pansy said.
  * “But not enough, you are fucking wolves, you need to be loyal to your kind, can you make the necessary sacrifice?” Pansy said.
  * “The day you do, you’ll be fully able to turn into the beasts, and your mating will be way better, to the point you’ll be able to satisfy me, you know who I am talking about,” Pansy said.
  * **“They are fucking innocents that need to be destroyed..."** She said with a lot of anger that sounded through their ears.
  * "Draco he is so weak, so much fun it will be to kill him, and Blaise, he is cute too, a bastard,” Pansy kept talking as she was moving towards them as they were backing off on their four limbs. 
  * **“Don’t you want to be true blooded brothers with Blaise and fuck him until eternity? They are pathetic humans for god’s sake, go after them now!”** Pansy said as her voice echoed in their minds and they moved faster.



The mist was across them as their armor was being formed around their naked bodies, their cocks were guiding them into the lower rooms.

**(After two hours, it was almost over)**

Fleur was retracting her appendages from Romilda, she fell onto the floor, but after a few seconds she was waking up as she was looking at Fleur's body from above. Romilda was actually still alive as she was still bleeding from several places. She must have enjoyed it, and she has desired with all her heart to continue to be fucked, and the Universe will make it happen.

  * **“You are so beautiful, Romilda, do you want this drug, this feeling of success and pleasure _forever?_ ”** Fleur said in her almost full form.



Romilda was trying to see her... Fleur had her long black hair and her two cocks on the base of her butt floating behind her while her main one was erected in front of her... Her skin had a pink colour. The hormones Fleur was releasing were so strong, as she continued crawling towards her. Her eyes were fully black, she could see her long cocks, she was tasting them in her mind.

Fleur jumped backward and started crawling towards her direction, her movements were definitely demoniac as her legs were sounding from the articulation changes, it appeared as she was a spider. Their faces were so close as she released her tongue.

  * **“All you have to do is drink my cum, and it will all** start, **sweetie,”** Fleur said as she let out her tongue-cock to Romilda’s lip.



Romilda started welcoming it... 

  * “Not from that one, silly, this one,” Fleur pointed out at the massive one between her legs, it was three inches thick.
  * “I accept you, my Mistress, let me be part of your flock,” she said as she started caressing and licking it and swallowing it.
  * “Yes, that’s it,” Fleur said as the cock was moving all the way inside, cuming all of it in her.



Romilda’s skin was turning pink, and later becoming a pale, purplish skin. Her arms were mutating to be a crab-like pincer. As Fleur retracted back, she formed a cock of her own, her hair was straight and longer than before, her breasts were bigger. Romilda was a Daemonette, it was Fleur’s first.

  * “Feed!” Fleur said as Romilda was going away.



**(Hermione was in front of the boys!)**

Hermione was walking outside of the building, she seemed to be some sort of spiders with insect chitin covered around her. Her legs were pointing backward, and her arms were pointing upwards. In between, there were the thicker arms of Adrian’s body. All of her 8 limbs were composed of hands with very long claws, some may describe them as knives sticking out of each of her fingers.

  * “I can see their bloodstream, their beating, I want their fucking fluids…” she said.



If you pay attention and get a closer look, you'll realize there were two bodies, Adrian’s and Hermione’s, being connected. Adrian’s body was on top of her back. Adrian’s head was between Hermione’s legs, his head has become bald, his eyes were shining in yellow, as from his mouth full of fangs a morphed cock was entering her wet path. Adrian’s was so close to her lips that not a drop was dared to drop. Adrian needed to gain any fluids out of her, and the more orgasm she gets, the more fluids for the embryos within him. Adrian was the carrier of the embryos, and out of his back, which was the top of the creature, the embryos could be seen, they were yellow as Adrian’s eyes, they were held together by the chitin. There were two kinds of embryos: one of them had cocks which were fucking Adrian and the other ones were fucking a cock, Adrian’s different small cocks on each embryo, and therefore fucking Hermione. The numbers on the back could not be clearly identified as some were on top of others.

Right above Adrian’s head, growing and sticking out from her urinary path, a barb was coming out pointing parallel to her stomach, she was able to move it at will, that was where her silk would come out from, at the end, it had a hole. It was made of her urine so she would have just so much quantity, she would have to feast more on humans to secrete more.

Near Hermione’s head, two cocks were coming out, these were the double cocks from Adrian. They were sticking out between his limbs, and they were slithering from the base of her neck to the front. The two cocks were curled together as they moved across her neck into her breasts. At the base of the cock, they opened in four lips full of spikes, they were attached to Hermione’s breasts and they were sucking their milk which was generating in this form. She was feeding the embryos formed, while between her legs she was inseminating her ovules with the seed of the mist, with the seed of Adrian.

Her breasts were squeezed in a rhythm. Her head was also bald, her face changed with red eyes showing off, she had ten of them, covering 360 degrees, she had a panoramic view, she looked at the humans differently. 

  * “I see their cocks, the connections to their balls full of embryos, our Lord will love those eggs,” she said as she was experimenting her true purpose, the creation of Amon’s bugs.



Hermione could see the purple as the semen, they were 18 years old, they had matured eggs, she has embryos growing specific for sucking them dry and delivering them to Amon, Harry was not expecting what was coming. She would have to guide them to him, and she would have to teach him how to show them respect for their work... She was so excited, so much to do.

  * “Suck them dry, Mistress,” Adrian said as he pushed his mouth and tongue-cock harder into her.
  * “Don’t waste time!” he moaned as he continued.
  * “Aaagg… Sons and Daughters, soon, let me enjoy this fabulous feeling,” she said as she was in Heaven, being sucked by her children.



Hermione kept watching the two boys sleeping, and she then saw something else, it was the food, the flesh out of him, her children feed on human flesh, they love their hearts, a muscle designed to be pumping fluids for decades, strong and full of energy, she looked at the flesh in a white color, shining hard on her so she cannot miss them. These two were so fat that their hearts had to pump harder than any other, it was a better-formed muscle than thin humans.

  * “I am starving… I feel these two fat ones would be enough for a couple of days,” she thought.
  * “Awww…” Hermione moaned.



The two boys woke up, and some of the others nearby too, she had just a few moments to do it. Hermione, in contrast to Fleur, was not the delicate, careful and beautiful, she was a mother in despair, she would do anything for her offsprings, and she would do anything to impregnate Amon with eggs. That’s the mission and the only mission she would live for.

Hermione busted the windows, as they got up, Hermione was fast, from the edge of the window she jumped to the wall in front of it walking through the darkness, they could not see her at all. However, they could hear her moans as if she was a bitch on heat, that was the sound her victims would hear at the end of their lives, the sound the Angelus look for when hunting for **_Vanth_**.

  * “Aawww…” Hermione was moaning so hard, she couldn’t hold herself, the food was so close, and that would mean the moment she started to feed, she would be fucked 10 times by her children.
  * “Who’s that?” Vincent said as he saw the lamp on the ceiling moving.
  * “Fuck, let’s get out of here,” Gregory said as some silk came out from the ceiling, the walls were shaking.



Gregory grabbed Vincent with his pajamas, and pulled him but it was useless, Hermione who was just behind them shot her silk and got them from their ankles, Hermione started pulling to her, they were holding from the bricks that formed the floor, but Hermione’s urine silk was strong, she was pulling the string with Adrian’s arms between harder, until she was just on top of each one. Hermione’s was huge, and they were able to see carefully the creature from the bottom.

The chitin covered most of Hermione’s abdomen, however, her body was thinner than when she was a human, but very curly definitely a woman. The reason her body was thinner than usual was that Adrian was sucking all of her fluids. They could also see the thick tentacles coming out of Adrian’s body holding him in place to Hermione’s body, it seemed like bones one above each one. Nevertheless, her breasts were the size of a soccer ball, the chitin was soft around them, Vincent and Gregory could be how they were squeezed so hard.

Vincent and Gregory were being held onto the floor as they saw the tendril near Adrian’s head shooting through his ankles and wrists, after that, they were able to finally see the head of Hermione’s. She was bald like Adrian but what differentiates her was the crown on her head and horns. The crown gave her the rank of Queen within Hell, and the horns of the warrior, similar as Draco, Blaise and Pansy, they were warriors and protectors of Harry, Hermione was the warrior of her children. Her bottom face was completely broken.  They could see her jaw completely exposed, full of fangs, and within it her inner tongue which was another mouth with three prehensile tongues especially designed to suck dry.

  * “Holy fuck,” Vincent said to Gregory.
  * “Hsss…” Hermione hissed at them.



**(Back with Draco and Blaise)**

Draco was walking down the aisle of the young ones with Blaise, their cocks were long and pronounced, they were both naked but the mist and armor was covering part of them. Each of the cock was smelling for the youngest and most innocents, his teeth were both fangs, and his eyes were dark. In the middle of the night, some lights are on, but they had the perfect habitat, the twilight, impossible to be detected.

  * “I can smell him, he is so innocent, just like Mistress said,” Draco moaned as he was searching being pushed by his cock. The same way Harry was being pushed to his cabin, the piece of Pansy.



Boys and girls were passing by, but Draco and Blaise were undetectable. As Draco then changed ways, Blaise continued straight, Draco felt the need to walk as a dog, now. Blaise continued bipedal until he eventually ended up like Draco. After a few more doors, he finally found what it was, he opened and then he saw who he needed to kill…

  * “Scorpios… My little brother” Draco said in shock.
  * **_“Dogs obey…”_** Pansy sounded through his mind.



Pain was throughout his body, his cock was itching as he was pushed to walked on his four limbs as the wolf he was, his fangs were longing, and his mind was through the feeling of Blaise. His muscles and his cock throughout him. The mist was forming around him making him remember his first mating with Blaise.

  * _**“He depends on you, he’ll die if you don’t do your duty,”**_ Pansy said.
  * “Blaise…” Draco said as he was walking closer.
  * “Who’s there?” Scorpius asked



The 12 years old was trying to see when he saw the shape of his brother, but the shadows were showing a beast. Draco’s right hand were morphed and converted it through the armor of the Guards, and he rose him up and pushed him onto the wall. He rose him two feet above the ground.

  * “Brother? What are you doing?” Scorpios asked.
  * **“I am not your brother, son of a bitch,”** Draco said as his eyes were darker. The voice was quietly echoing through his mind.
  * _**“Yes, Draco, show him your claws, and let him be your fangs!”**_ Pansy yelled as she was masturbating, she loved the blood and crushing of bones.



Blaise was just opening the door from what his cock had let him through, and he saw him, he saw Dean, the same emotions happened right there, but he felt Pansy acting onto him again, pushing through him.

  * _**“Feeling the innocence through your cock, it is the same as when you blessed Draco into our cause,”**_ Pansy said.
  * _**“Dean is the key on the marriage with your beloved Draco, the ring is within his body, take it and claim Draco for ever,”**_ Pansy said as Blaise was erected completely, itching in the lust of killing his little brother.



He imagined the moments when he first had a mating with Draco on the train, the great feeling of fucking him earlier this evening, and the kisses and masturbation session they have had, he felt the power laying within his little brother. Draco was way more important, Draco was truly his love, to share with his dad, Amon.

He started walking closer and closer to Dean, who was watching the moon by the window, and grabbed him by the neck just like Draco did, pushing him onto the wall, his armor was forming across his abs. The mist was covering him throughout, the same was happening with Draco.

  * “Blaise?” Dean asked.
  * **_“You’re my fangs, hiding within here,”_** Blaise said as his eyes were darker. The voice was quietly echoing through his mind.



Draco and Blaise were pushing their claws in the bodies of the child, for the first time they were able to touch blood, which led to a sequence action, it was an orgasm shared within the mist that will always connect them. Both of them had their brothers holding them with their long hands across their shoulders. Synchronized, they started, the mist pulled their claws until they crushed the bodies in a shape of "x", blood was sprayed all over the place. That was the starting point, the beginning of their true fate!

The event caused their muscles to stretch and to grow, they were becoming bigger as they were coming down on his four limbs. Draco and Blaise felt their legs switching to wolf legs, the feet becoming strong paws with long sharp talons. His arms were now holding his new hands with only four fingers, the middle two longer than the other two with sharper claws, capable of cutting steel, they were designed to hold the skulls and crush it. On top of their butt, a fluffy tail was growing out. Their bodies were growing a soft black hair covering them. Their penises were growing in size, taking a canine shape, with curved spikes all around, it was able to curve, their pikes are what made them smell for the innocent, the light. Their muzzles were stretching out showing off the fangs.

  * _**“You haven't finished - Bite and eat those dead bodies,”** _ Pansy echoed through their minds.



Obedience was 100%, they started eating it as the femur of the little kids were being covered by the shadows, the mist was sharping them as they were launched to the muzzles of Draco and Blaise to become their long fangs, always showing off outside of their muzzles, that made them come through an orgasm, this feeling made them have one purpose, come back to their pack leader.

Draco and Blaise were running in their wolf forms through the dark alleys, avoiding the light as they did not want to revert, they were running as they burst to the doors of Pansy, their bodies were at least three meters long, and a meter and half tall on their four limbs. Their muzzle reached almost the height of Pansy’s breasts. Their fangs sticking out were as long as Pansy arms.

  * **“What are you waiting for, pussy, you know what you need to do!”** Pansy angrily said to them.



Draco and Blaise were moving closer to her, as Blaise moved faster and jumped to get to her back, and both of them started fucking her, one through her butt, and another one through her vagina, their muzzles were on top kissing, and sharing the success, celebrating their new destiny,

  * "Good dogs, good, fuck me harder," Pansy said as she was being held. 



Blaise and Draco cocks were entering Pansy in their now 20-inch-long with the canine barbs crushing her hole, their strength were being tested as she needed to remained standing up with both pushing against her 

  * **“Harder, let her pay! Let her bleed”** Draco was smiling as his articulations were breaking and he was morphing too.



Pansy was indeed changing the semen and precum of her wolf would finish her transformation, as spikes were coming out from her back just like the wolfs, and her blades started coming out from her arms now sharper than ever. Her breasts grew harder so she can feed her pack, and her legs were changing to be one of the powerful back legs of the wolf, her talons growing longer, but she was to be bipedal. Her fangs were growing longer, her hair was all black reaching to her waist, and the curvature of her body was pronounced to make her more agile.

After 30 minutes, they both stopped fucking her as they were retracting, Pansy's feet were able now to touch the floor as she started moving to the bed, she was a mother to them, her breasts were bigger now, as the wolves were reverting into their human form, their two fangs fell down connected as scissors, their cock was still as thick and long as if they were in their demon forms. They were cursed to be erected, but they curved to be in the middle of their chests. Draco and Blaise were showing off their abs and muscles, now bigger but still lean. They started kissing shortly until they moved back to Pansy.

  * _**"Collect your weapons, dogs," Pansy said.**_



Draco and Blaise noticed the weapons, they were the fangs, still had the texture and the feeling of the human bones, but sharper and pointing, they were held together by a black handle ending in two chains. It was natural for them to know where to keep them safe, it was in their butt, they pierced them inside them as the weapon was feeding on their blood. Sticking out was the two chains behind them of the weapons. 

  * _**"You will only be able to mate in your demon forms,"**_ Pasny said.
  * _**“You are a mother, they are your kids driven by their cocks. Train them well, Jahi”**_ the voice said to Pansy.
  * _**“Come and feed,”** _ Pansy said as she laid down on her bed naked. 


  * “Aww…” Pansy was moaning in pain as they were biting her so she can milk them.
  * “Feed, we need to have a bigger pack,” Pansy said.



**(Back to Harry)**

Shadows were changing in Harry’s room as he was masturbating and imagining being fucked by his brides, the mist was becoming denser as a handle was being formed. Harry got up from his bed as his always-erected cock emerged from his new vagina, being warmth with the wet of his fluids as the tendrils were coming out. His cape was solidifying as the dark presence was affecting him.

  * “The blood scythe…” Harry said.
  * “Jahi… has been reborn” Harry concluded as he was coming closer.



The scythe has been bathed in blood and hatred countless times, touching it would awake your will to battle, it will drive him insane. It is a weapon capable of devouring souls, Harry was learning this as the scythe was still forming, ending the base with a tail of chain.

  * “The scythe’s wielder has been Amon himself always,” the voice said.
  * “You’ll follow him, or he will hurt you,” the voice warned him.



The scythe had two curved blades, the one on the top was a meter and half long and the one below was just half a meter long, it opened an eye on the top, it was the soul eater, that made Harry changed into his armor, the hood covering his face as his cock was completely exposed.

  * “Are you worth it, human?” it said as the eyes were directed to his hood.
  * “Let’s try…” Harry said as his prehensile tongue was coming out of the hood.



The sound of the black steel was echoing as he grabbed the handle, the essence was strong, the nerves on his hands were connected to the one of the blades, he could feel the wind through the chains and blades from the scythe. It was poisoning, he wanted to cut, he was feeling what the blade was urging: blood. Harry started practicing as he was moving the blades around in front of him, the mist was forming, he could even taste the souls near by.

  * “You’re delicious, you want to fuck them all,” the blade said to Harry as he was slowly morphing back into his human form.



The blade was reverting into a black and red serpent, slithering and curling around his hands and arms as Harry was changing into human, as soon as his cock was retracting back to his vaginal channel, the serpent was entering him on behind. His hole was becoming tighter and tigher as he was becoming human, making the serpent to make him bleed but at the same time suck it dry so there was no drops on the floor. Harry was walking to the bed as at the end, two serpent tails were sticking out, each of them slithering around his legs.

Harry was feeling the blade inside him, cutting and penetrating harder as he went through, he was hurting but at the same time he smiled as he went back to bed. Ron was soulless in the bed besides him, the two tails were pushing into him at the same rhythm as his cock was moving back and forth, the pain made his fangs come out until he was trying to control it.

  * Jahi has awoken, Amon, and sooner and later she will visit you, hahahaha, she is not a sweet girl, she’ll fuck you harder just as if you were one of her pussy dogs,” the voice echoed as the tails pushed his new weapon harder on him.



Harry was twitching on the pain but it was relieved on the penetrations of his cock, it was a give and take, pain is always shared with pleasure, in heaven and in hell, and he needed to control it, he cannot be discovered by the Angelus.

**(Hermione started eating)**

After hissing, Hermione shot her mouth-tongue to the first one as the tongue of her mouth-tongue entered all of his body, she was holding him inside, pushing him closer to her, she continued to cocoon him so no blood were about to come out, and she started biting his skull bone, eating his body as she was eating him alive, with its own silk, with Adrian’s limbs it ended up in about 5 minutes, she did the same with the another one.

The process was fast for the reason of survival, she was not like Fleur who always took everything at her own pace, therefore Fleur and Hermione would not get along, having each other in different houses was a strategy from the demons, they were the opposite. Pansy had just the task to protect them and detect the Angelus, and guide them both, she was the balancer of the brides and the horde.

As Hermione finished eating, she really felt the pressure between her legs, they were really feeding harder on her as she was full, but she needed to get fuck out of her before she gets discovered, so she moved and crawled faster through the windows, moving towards her room. She really felt the need to be in the ceiling, she was letting her children hatch, it was going to happen soon, and sooner as she stopped moaning and let Adrian do the job of feeding them. After an hour, the first egg was hatching, releasing a high evaporative mucus, it was the one provider of eggs to Amon, Hermione would call them, the Penetrators, and just after that, the second one was birthing, the Feeder, its purpose was to feed Amon.

The Penetrator had the job of sucking semen from men and give it out to Amon, Hermione did not need that because she had the vessel of Adrian for the job, she would just need to provide them food. Harry did not need to do the dirty job eating flesh, for that he had another kind, the Feeder, they would capture, typically female humans, entering them through their butt as the tail would enter through their channel, sucking them as they were in climax, the lust was going to be so powerful, they would not feel anything. Both Hermione’s offsprings will be giving Amon the necessary ingredients.  

These insectoids had both six legs, they had a thick armored shell that is impervious to gunfire, or any magical shots, they must be flipped onto their backs, by exposing them to light. They both had two long legs on each side, and then the last two were near their mandibles.

The Feeder had a tail, thick, and definitely would be a cock, similar to Amon, with tendrils coming out through all of the lengths, pointing at the end and then becoming thicker and thicker, they would release pre-cum to calm down their victims. On their heads, they had a rounded mouth was another tentacle would appear, but it was the formation of six tentacles curled together, especially designed to enter, pierce and suck, above the mouth two yellow eyes were shinning.

 

The Penetrator, in contrast to the Feeder, did not have a tail, the base of the tail was rounded, but their mouth was bigger, it did not have teeth at all, as they were inside their throat, the teeth were curved pointing downwards into their spider abdomen at the end. Their mouth would open in four lips covered by the shell, as they opened it, few tendrils would come out and a vacuum was being formed with the teeth already working to push something inside their bodies.

Both of these were birthing from Adrian as he continued to fuck Hermione, the bugs were moving towards of the spaces, especially through the window which, they were smelling and looking for providers, there were about them of them. As soon as she finished birthing, she moved quickly back into the window, she needed to prepare Amon for the bugs, they will have enough semen and food by tomorrow night. She started moving as the last one were hatching and birthing.

It was almost 4 o’clock in the morning, there was simply no time, the mist was opening the windows of Harry’s bedroom as he was sleeping, Hermione entered, giving the presence of Amon, but she would not bow, her children was her top priority, she had no time to waste, she moved faster to Harry, and grabbed him by the neck.

  * “Disgusting human body, convert!” Hermione hissed in the old latin as Harry was waking up.



Harry’s teeth grew into long sharp fangs as his eyes were black, his hair was growing longer and the armor was forming, the cape was solidifying, as Hermione was holding him against the wall. Adrian let Hermione’s pussy rest as she positioning herself to Harry’s cock, the tendrils already knew the smell, and they pushed it inside harder, but Harry was not ready to experience a vagina so designed to be sucked, his cock was not enough.

  * “Are you a pussy? You must suck harder than Adrian! Harder!!” Hermione yelled at him in Latin.
  * “Aaawwwgggg…” Harry moaned now in pain, as the opposite was happening.



Hermione’s vagina had several injector barbs which pierced Adrian’s, the movement of the cock was the moment that sucked her fluids, but it was terribly painful, it was destroying Harry’s armor around it, showing off the human skin, and therefore the blood was being mixed by Hermione’s fluid.

  * “Yes, finally I get to it, hard shell you have,” Hermione said moaning as she was pushing her breasts against Harry’s armor.



Adrian’s penis coming from Hermione’s back and sucking her breasts, were moving and positioning towards Harry’s nipples, the lips at the end of the double cock of Adrian had sharp and long barbs, and they started sucking and slurping against the armor, little by little they were going to get to the skin. Hermione’s face was just an inch away the darkness void of Harry’s inside the hood.

  * “Let me feed on you, a bit,” Hermione moaned as she opened her jaw revealing her mouth-tongue which in them revealed the tongues shooting towards Harry’s mouth, curling around his drool tongue and entering him.



By feeding on Amon, her limbs got strength, Adrian’s cock on the chest plate went harder until they touched his nipples, the lips were designed for Hermione’s breasts, so they had so much surface area for the vacuum to happen, Harry felt them completely onto his bare skin as they entered a tendril right in the middle of his nipple, they entered and started sucking. Sucking nothing as there was no milk being produced.

  * “AAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGGGG….” Harry moaned in pain as Hermione was feeding on him.
  * **_“Hahahaha, Vanth, she is a dedicate mother, she wants you to be the father and end the cycle of the off springs, Harry, but you need to feed your milk to your off spring,”_** the voice said.
  * **_“She is fucking sucking the blood out of me,” Harry answered._**
  * **_“Produce milk then! Can’t you see that your blocking the way?”_** the voice said.



Adrian’s cock from his mouth was pointing directly to Harry’s butt, but the scythe was in the way, fucking Harry, he would have to take it out. Harry as fast as he could, cut the silk against his right hand, and then moved it to his butt, pushing from the handle of the scythe, the handle of the serpent, and pulling it out, the serpent was thick and full of barbs, and releasing it out would caused a greater pain, but was that or being eaten his nipples out.

As the scythe was coming out from his butt, Adrian moved around it and entered it, it was double the thickness of what he was already used to and started to inject rather than suck the last bit of the cycle, and Harry started to morph due to the interaction. The milk was being segregated right now as his nipples become thicker and wider on the base.

  * “What is happening to me? I fucking feel…” Harry was moaning in pain as Adrian and Hermione kept going until it was all prepared for them.
  * “Harry… You will have more holes than any of the demons, this world needs to be corrupted and you’ll help in the cause,” the voice said.



Harry could feel them opening, there were eight, four on each side of his column, the slits were very thin so no one could notice them, and they were opening as they were aiming for semen and food for the cycle to begin. When they opened each of them were showing off tendrils for connection, and Harry could feel them moving on their own. Harry’s armor was forming so they could have their entering, and be always, not matter what exposed, the cape was breaking as it was only being threads of dark leather. The vaginas were breathing air, but they wanted to be fucked.

  * “I am missing…”
  * “You’re missing the embryos, Hermione has hers, but you will have a way worse, you’ll understand why I made you kill Ron soon, hahahahaha!” the voice said.



Hermione and Adrian completed their job as they were leaving Harry in peace. Adrian’s cock let go his nipples, they appeared now to be long and thin tendrils coming out from his chest, the armor covered everything but let them be exposed. Hermione let his cock go as the armor was covering the very swelling and broken skin beneath it. Harry was coming back to his human form.

Hermione and Adrian had another job, as they moved towards Ron’s body and cocooned it grabbed it near Hermione’s breasts. The cocoon was completed and they moved out of the windows. Harry started cutting the silk that was holding him onto the wall, as he was reverting completely to his human form, he finally saw the thick serpent slithering his way, it had two long tails at the back, and it was entering towards Harry’s butt, with its tail curling around his legs. His new eight vaginas on the back were closed, but they released hormones for Hermione’s bugs to work.

It was 5 o’clock, this was probably one of the worst nights of Harry Potter, he had so many responsibilities, and he just encountered one of his brides, he can’t imagine what others have for him. On the other side of the room, it was just the starting point for Ron, he would be key in Harry’s form.

Hermione and Adrian were carrying the cocoon towards Hermione’s room, and they were placing it on the ceiling. Adrian was slowly detaching from Hermione. The tentacles holding them in place were retracting by the side of the body of Adrian, and the three cocks coming out from his chest could be seen as they were disconnecting from the vaginas on Hermione’s back, the slits of both bodies were closing as Hermione fell onto the floor, her armor was converting back as she was naked and passed out.

Adrian, on the other hand, had the important job of converting a human into the embryo of Amon’s off springs, that would take a few days. Adrian permeated into Ron’s cocoon, both bodies were floating in a viscous fluid as the walls were hardening. Adrian’s body had five cocks and one hole, they were all floating near Ron’s body.

(To be continued?)


	5. Become the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cannibalism, gore, tentacle sex, MM, FMM, FF, masturbation, creature/demon.  
> It is awful, don't read.

AN: This chapter will have very gory, and themes of cannibalism, you’ve been warned major character deaths. This is not something for everyone, don’t read.

It was a new dawn, a new day at Hogwarts, the classes were beginning, and the newborns were already cleaning the mess Draco and Blaise did on the lower floors where the kids were, the Feeders were cleaning all the blood from the walls, they were just doing it before the new sun brought its new light. The room was spotless, and the kids simply disappeared.

Moreover, in the upper rooms, Romilda was waking up what she had thought was a bad dream, her bed was full of sweat, but dream was not, she had a new cock between her legs, smooth and ready to be used as her lust was increasing, but she did manage to control it. Her eyes were the same as always and she was getting ready for her classes, not without looking at her lean, curvy and new body of hers. Fleur always had a touch for the beauty, perfection.

Hermione was waking up on the floor as she was looking at the cocoon in pure movement above her, it was quite small to have two in there, but they were indeed having a heat. Ron was waking up as his soul was returning, his arms and legs were held by the walls of the cocoon while Adrian was just in front of him. His body had all the cocks exposed floating in the liquid inside.  On his chest cocks were coming out, the ones that get connected to Hermione’s, then it was the double cock between his legs and the one coming out of his mouth. The embryos were there as well, he had so much work to do in preparation for Ron.

  * “Where am I?” he said as he was floating inside, he tried to take out his hands and legs, but it was useless.
  * “Who are you? Adrian?” He said.
  * **_“Welcome back to life, Harry has actually blessed you”_** Adrian was saying as he was moving towards him, kissing and teasing his nipples.
  * “Awg…” bubbles were coming out from Ron’s mouth.
  * “You will be the carrier of his embryos, you’ll have constant fucking times by 20 or 30,” Adrian said as he moved to show his embryos off to Ron.



At the back there were the new embryos, they were sucking harder on him as Ron could see how they were doing it. It seemed painful but satisfactory.

  * “You’ll carry harder and bigger ones than mine, can you withhold a constant fucking?” Adrian said as he started the process.



He shot his tongue-cock towards the middle bone on Ron’s chest, while his double cock was entering his butt, and his other three cocks were entering his mouth. He started from the top and he was moving down slowly as he finished the first channel or vagina for his first cock out of eight he would have on his chest. Ron was in orgasm as he was feeling how they were being created, the cocoon was moving more rapidly as Hermione was finishing up the dressing and leaving the room.

Pansy had two boys in her room, they were kissing on the floor all naked with their cocks curled together, they were both pushing their bodies closer, Pansy started giving them the look so they stop. Their bodies were more muscular than before, their cocks longer and thicker.

  * **_“No one can see you kissing each other, keep it quiet, we are so close to being complete!”_** Pansy warned them.
  * **_“Yes, Mistress,”_** the dogs obeyed as they started dressing up.



Harry was waking up to the little sleep he finally got, he was getting up when he saw his cock erected, his tattoo forming the cape, and his eight vaginas on his back, ready to be fucked, looking forward to be hardly fucked, and from his butt the scythe pushing harder and harder, his lust for sex, blood, and pregnancy was awful, but that’s why Fleur was just about to enter. After a few knocks, she was right there in her uniform, one of the prettiest girls in school.

  * “ ** _Naalah_** ” – Harry said.
  * “Your lust will take control of you, let me satisfy you,” Fleur said as she was undressing. “That cock of yours was my blessing…” Fleur smiled.
  * “Fuck… Stop already!” Harry said as his eyes went darker.
  * **_“You have no power on your brides, Harry, they can either kill you or satisfy you, you’d better obey,”_** the voice echoed.
  * **_“That’s not the way you talk to me,”_** Fleur got angry, her breasts were growing as she was undressing.



Fleur open her mouth and let out her cock, as soon as it touched the air, Harry was exposed his full length, it was twitching and it was painful as it couldn’t get more erected even though she really wanted it to be… She then smiled, and ordered:

  * “ ** _Get out of the way_** ,” she said as her eyes were becoming darker.



Slowly the serpent was coming out from Harry’s butt, but still, it curled around one of his legs, she was undressing, showing off her real her, she had still a few minutes before the first class began. Fleur kept walking as her cocks on her backs were curving pointing at him, she needed to lecture him. Suddenly, she moved fast, grabbed his nipples with her clawed hands as her skin was turning pink.

  * **_“You’d better turn, otherwise you’ll suffer harder than it needs to, Amon,”_** she said as she transformed, and he obeyed, the armor was forming around, his hood was covering and hiding his face.



Her cock was slowly entering Harry’s butt, her two cocks on the base of her back were slithering through him, curling around his long cock, squeezing it harder as she kept entering him. The barbs were becoming harder until Fleur started rocking him harder than Adrian earlier this evening, it made him moaned in pain as she took advantage and fuck his head too.

The door was opening again, and it was Romilda as she was undressing for Amon, and then she jumped towards him, she jumped the two against the wall, as her new scythe-hands clawed on the wall, her vagina in Harry’s mouth as she entered him with her cock, now he had two cocks against his throat, and she was sucking the tip of his penis. The intercourse lasted for a good 30 minutes as the two girls let him go, as the girls were coming out of the room without being noticed.

Finally, Harry was coming out of his room, the cape from the armor appeared to be a solidified plate permanently formed on his skin. After a session with Fleur, she was right, he was able to control himself as he was walking down the stairs and escalators to the classroom halls, they were first gathered in a morning assembly outside where all of them were aligned and listen to their professors. However, the professors were not there, they were delayed.

  * “The prophecy has been true, Amon has been awakened,” Professor Minerva warned them.
  * “It is true, the Creatures have been released,” Wilhelmina said. “They are not magical, but they can be killed if hit in the right spot,” she told them.
  * “There have been some deaths already from it, and there will be more coming,” Minerva told them.
  * “Anything to add, Remus?” Minerva pointed at him.
  * “Amon was to be stopped by the Angelus, the human Defensor, but It must be awakened, we need to find the purest of heart, and that’s the challenge,” Remus said, he represented the Defence Against the Dark Arts.
  * “I’ll look into it, I’ll speak with Irma, in the meantime, can you show me the dead bodies?” Alastor “Mad-Eye,” said as the second professor against the dark arts.
  * “There are no clues,” Minerva said as she took him to the room they were held.



Remus was right, she would need to find someone so pure it could enter the light of the Angelus, but that was not an easy task, it required constant and careful looking, and Amon with his wolves protecting him, they had an advantage. However, there must be a way to do it. In the meantime, Dolores Umbridge went towards the assembly where all students were supposed to be. She needed to make sure there were not missing ones.

  * “Good morning,” she said with a magical microphone.
  * “Good morning…” some of the students replied back.
  * “There has been an incident last night, and we’ve been informed of some missing students,” she explained later. “There has been an essence which we are trying to comprehend further,” she remarked.



Harry was calmed as if he had nothing to do with it, a few rows behind, Fleur was with Romilda as they were acting completely normal, in another area, there was Hermione, the same as always, sharp, beautiful, very formal to everyone. Next to Harry, was Fred Weasley, Ron’s brother:

  * “Hey, dumb, where is my brother?” Fred asked him.
  * “I don’t know,” he simply said.
  * **_“His soul should be delicious, why don’t you kill him?”_** _the_ scythe was pressing harder, as Harry released his cock which then released a hormone.
  * “Ahg…” Fred softly moaned.
  * “Why am I erected?” he thought and let Harry alone.



On the other side, Fleur and Romilda were the popular girls now, she had a soft, straight black hair, and her face fully clean and more beautiful. Her curves, her breasts, they were so beautiful like Fleur, all of them were talking about the two, and they did truly share a bond.

  * **_“Your cock is exposed, dumbass, keep it inside!”_** Fleur yelled at her through her mind. Romilda quickly retracted it back as she softly moaned.



The Hogwarts staff were coming down checking to pass the assistance list, while the “Mad-Eye” was researching, Amon, they always take a male human vessel every generation, the last one was Lord Voldemort but he has passed away recently, meaning they were facing the new generation. Amon has been since the creation of the Universe, and he is an immense elemental force that allows him to an otherworldly dimension and takes control of the Mist, the essence from Hell on Earth. Amon was the representative of Lucifer on Earth, they have the potential to live eternally.

Their weakness, Strong Light, this is the purely Earthly weakness, and the wielder of that power was the Angelus, the only one who can control him and even stop him. Angelus was the ruler of the Light, it possessed many supernatural godlike powers even under dark conditions. The exact ferocity of its powers and she has been described as beautiful as the Morningstar and more violent against Amon than anything before. 

  * “We need to summon the light,” he said.



Back in the formation, there were Blaise and Draco, people were talking about them being lovers, but they were just rumoring without any concrete evidence, and their cocks were smelling potential light bearers, Draco was thinking it could be Ginny Weasley, and Blaise was thinking of Cho Chang. Ginny was a potential candidate, she had the smell of it as per Draco’s would put it, she was the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations, she has a crush on Harry Potter, but it was not a crush, Draco believed it was a danger to him. Nevertheless, her powers have not awoken, she is still shy and would not dare to be close to him, maybe because of safety.

Blaise was sensing Cho Chang, and it was somewhat true as their cocks would never lie to them, she was one of the descendants of Magdalena, a holy warrior in service to the Church, and entrusted with the Spear of Destiny, one of the very few weapons which can cause them harm to Amon. Blaise knew she was awoken as her light was prominent, and she was protecting Ginny until she controls the powers of Angelus. Amon had an advantage is that girls who inherited the mantle of Magdalena are often trained and indoctrinated from a very young age by the Church, even some taken off the streets, or from their homes. This was not the case for Cho Chang. Look at this, Blaise smirked as he couldn’t see the holiness into her as he has felt it should be.

  * “You may go to your lessons now. Thank you for your collaboration” one of the staffs announced as all the students were leaving the dining hall where they were welcomed the day before.
  * “Mr. Potter! Would you mind coming here for a minute?” Professor Minerva asks politely.



Harry went up to her.

  * “Have you seen Mr. Weasley?”
  * “I saw him last night, he was in the room when we were off to bed, but I haven’t seen him this morning,” Harry answered with a calm and patience as he speaks, definitely due to Fleur’s session this morning.
  * “All good, go to your class”



Harry and the rest of the boys were going to have a flying lesson with the Slytherins, as he and the others were walking the way to an open field at the back of the school, Madam Hooch led the class. He aligned them in two rows and ordered them to get to the left side of the broomsticks.

  * “Stick your right hand over the broom, and say up” Madam Hooch instructed.
  * “Up!” all of them said, but only some got it working. Harry was one of them, as well as Blaise and Draco who were across in another line.
  * **_“That’s Amon!”_** Blaise said to Draco on the mind-link they shared.
  * **_“Yes, he is,”_** Draco said as he imagined fucking him hard.
  * “All right, now it’s time to mount it, come on!” Madam Hooch said.
  * “Now I want each of you, to kick out of the ground, hard!” Madam Hooch said firmly.



Neville started flying, but he was not able to control the broomstick, it was flying as some black crows and ravens were flying nearby, Harry’s eyes were black but only Draco and Blaise noticed as they were smiling. He started flying violently, he flew directly to the group, the broomstick was taking him near a dark alley of the school. Madam Hooch moved faster to where he was, but he sure was in a dark place. He could hear the hissing, until a spider came down on his chest, crawling down to his cock. The drool of the insect was acidic, it was burning off the clothing that was on the way.

  * “Get off!” he said as the creature was releasing hormones, making his length to get longer and harder.
  * “Ag…” he moaned as other two creatures started crawling on his back, somewhat piercing his body as they were holding his place.



The creature started opening its lips, Neville could feel the warm and humid air releasing from the creature as it was aligning with his cock. He could not move as the Feeders were hooking up his body and hanging up from the ceiling of the dark alley he ended up to. It was all decided, it all started, the Penetrator started pushing Neville’s cock inside its throat, as the lips got secured on the base of it. Neville could feel how the teeth of the creatures were piercing along his erected cock, he was about to yell but one of the feeders placed its tail into his mouth. The Penetrator started sucking, but then pierced through his urethra towards his testicles, and then the sucking started, Neville was crying in pain as the creature continued to do its duty.

The kids were all in the same place until Madam Hooch came back, dismissing the class, Draco and Blaise couldn’t hold it, as the kids were moving out, they started following Harry. They pull their hoods and covered their faces as the armor was forming beneath, they were 100% synchronized, their fangs were forming as their cocks really couldn’t hold it. Harry kept walking until in front of him Pansy showed up.

  * “Where are you going, little bastard? It is time for your training…” Pansy said smirking and gave him the order to go to another hall.
  * “Leave me alone, fucking bitch,” Harry said, while Pansy gave the sign to her dogs.



Draco and Blaise moved and grabbed Harry’s arms, lifting him as each of them started licking his ears, their tongues started entering. Their skin around their mouth was disappearing showing off their fangs as their eyes were fully black, the armor was forming around them.

  * “Mistress… He doesn’t want to be fucked today…” Draco said with a voice full of lust.
  * “That’s too bad,” Pansy said as moved to him and gave the second order.



**(Back to Hogwarts)**

Neville was laid down on the ground, his penis was full of the marks of the fangs of the Penetrator, and his testicles were no more if he were to feel them, he could sense them, he was taken to the hospital. His throat was abused by the Feeder, but both of them did not kill him, they might visit him later for more. Moreover, he was not the other ones, the bugs took advantage of every dark space, including the washroom where Seamus Finnigan was doing his business. At the ceiling, he could hear something coming from the ducks, another Penetrator was coming down, using silk to lay, Seamus wanted to get out but behind the door, for his toilet, there were three Feeders entering. One shot spider silk to the wall, pushing its cock to his mouth, the other two placed the silk on each hand, making him in place on the toilet, while the Penetrator was crawling on the toilet, opening its lip and releasing the warmth breath on Seamus’ cock, it quickly reacted to be the hardest erection he has had in his life, and then after positioning, the Penetrator jumped to it, crushing the cock slowly through its teeth, locking its lips on the base of the cock in place, as it started to masturbate and sucking it, penetrating its urethra to enter the testicles.

Meanwhile Ron formed eight vaginas on his chest with cocks coming out from each, his penis changed as well, he grew a second one, one above the another, they were thick and dangerous as they had barbs all around them, his mouth did not have a cock, it had eight elongated tongues, they were powerful and capable of piercing human flesh and often capable of decapitating his new human preys. They were designed to hook on Amon’s cock, to squeezed it and keep it dry at all times. Currently, Adrian’s tongue-cock was testing their effectiveness.

  * “Suck my cock harder, Ron, suck it harder!” Adrian was yelling through his mind as he felt the eight elongated tongues squeezing it as Adrian was moving it back and forth.
  * “Keep it like that, you’re doing it for your embryos, it is always for them, the most important task you have,” Adrian said.
  * “Ron, can you feel your embryos?” Adrian said.
  * “Yes, Master, I can also feel my Mistress walking down nearby, her presence makes me eager to accomplish my mission” Ron moaned in lust and love as he sucked harder.



Ron’s back had eight eggs, they were capsules, each of them contained an embryo of Amon off springs, each egg was a complete organism in its own, they were covered by Amon’s black armor, making them indestructible. Each of them weighs 60 pounds, so Ron had a bigger muscle mass to contained the weight, his abs were very well defined inside the cocoon, and his arms were stronger, but the eggs also made him lose skin, making his body very agile, capable of performing surprising jumps to incredible heights and distances, and move much more rapidly. He needed to be agile to escape if the situation becomes out of control, everything to protect the offsprings.

Ron has lost the use of his eyes, and cannot track the humans by it. His super developed hearing, more than compensates for the loss. Ron had a quadrupedal bone structure, making him capable to crawl about on all fours, especially with his new claws each of them being the length of a chef knife.

  * “You are almost there, Ron,” Adrian said as he felt his body.



**(Fleur and Romilda were monitoring)**

Fleur and Romilda were monitoring the school, they were making sure no one suspected where Harry was, or where Pansy has been the whole day. Both of them were now at Transfiguration class, it was led by Professor McGonagall who transfigured her desk into a pig and then back again while explaining how Transfiguration itself is some of the most complex and dangerous magic to be learned, and everyone who will get caught messing around with it will have to be banned from the class.

The entire class was very impressed, but soon realize that they are not going to be changing furniture into animals. Only Ginny was able to make any progress at turning a match into a needle, for which Professor McGonagall gave her a rare smile, Romilda had her eyes turned black as she was masturbating Fleur, she was certain there was something about her, but Fleur told her to remain calm, she was to be beautiful and controlled as a lady she was, and she grabbed Romilda’s passage and entered, making her pain.

Romilda was crying next to her lightly as her eyes went back to black, after a moaned, Fleur lightly licked her hand and placed it back onto her desk while listening to the teacher, she could hear the apologies coming through her mind from Romilda, and she simply smiled back with arrogance

Ginny was feeling something odd, but she was not certain of what it was, she didn’t have her Asian friend near her, which was quite odd as she always seemed to follow her up and down, she was wondering what her about are, and there already several students missing, but as soon as she thought that, Neville was coming back to class.

  * “Mr. Longbottom, welcome back to class, I hope you have learned not to play with your broomsticks” Professor McGonagall mentioned as some students were laughing.
  * “He is very lucky, he had no injuries,” the nurse said as she let him



However, Fleur and Romilda did catch his lust completely gone out of it, removed until probably a month or two when it gets back into his mind, his balls had no fluids at all, but they all knew what was about going to happen, they also hoped her encounter with Harry prepares him for what is about to come!

  * “Ms. Weasley, could you I have a moment of your time?” One of the Hogwarts staff said, Fleur knew what was about to happen, she needed to go to her Master.



**(Harry was now in the lower banks of Hogwarts)**

Pansy was taking Potter to the lower floors, she was in front as Blaise and Draco were holding Harry’s arms, parts of the tail coming out of their butts from their weapons, were pushing into Harry’s, Harry could feel the amount of lust between this two wolves, his cock was getting harder with the tendrils moving towards theirs, Draco and Blaise were keeping on licking his ears and neck as they continued moving, he was truly delicious.

Once they got there, Draco and Blaise pushed him onto the floor, then their armor started forming around them, they did not change into their beast forms, they were wearing the now full form of their armors. Their helmets covered their heads as two horns were sticking out, at the back they had a long black cape, at their front their armor covered them in the non-shiny black steel.

The door in the room closed as Pansy was morphing into her being, with the armor, hers was different, Blaise and Draco, hers was all exposed, the armor seemed to be part of her skin as her big breasts were also covered and pronounced. Her hands had long claws, razor sharps as from her arms two long blades came out, her hair was long and thick.

  * “Ha- you can’t transform, you’re still a human, not a beast, the spirit has guided you, but with me, he won’t even dare” Pansy smirked as she was coming closer.
  * “Fuck!” Harry said as he was crawling back.
  * “You can’t transform until you release the beast within you,” Pansy said.
  * “Come on, boys,” she ordered as Blaise and Draco were pulling their tails out, releasing their weapons.



They are the scissors blade, they seemed definitely as scissors of the length of a half a meter, and a blade made of human bones, they were moving the scissors, licking them with their drool, the sound was echoing in the large room, Harry got up as Blaise went towards him, Harry ducked it without realizing how he did it, but Draco was behind him, Harry ducked Draco’s blade, but he kicked him in the process. Harry’s body had a bone broken from the kick and flew away for a few meters after spitting blood, as his eyes went darker in anger.

  * “Your scythe and your weapon will not be ready until you sacrifice something for it,” the voice echoed.



Harry kept fighting as the lovers gained the advantage, Draco got an uppercut on him, while Blaise under Draco’s legs got him a reverse punch, he flew away again as he saw bruises on his body. Pansy started walking towards Harry, her hair seemed like serpents, all pointing at him, the blades on her arms were growing longer. Pansy’s hair appeared to be whipped, and she started whipping him, telling him how stupid he was.

  * “Come on, human Harry, show me what you’ve got!” Pansy said as she continued whipping harder and harder.



Harry tried to pull his scythe, but it was useless, it won’t come out, the weapon will never be obedient to weak humans, Draco and Blaise realized he was just a human and they continued hitting them, they really wanted to eat him and bite his limbs off but they refrained. Draco saw him as a human with a large cock, nothing else, and he gave him another uppercut.

  * “That’s enough, I think we have played enough with him,” Pansy said as was moving her hair.



Her hair started curling around his limbs as he was fully stretched in an “x” shape floating off from the ground, his eyes were dark, and his cock was sticking out. Pansy used her hair to cut his robes and cloth, and let him naked. As soon as that happened, Draco and Blaise morphed back into their beast forms, bones could be heard cracking as large wolves were coming behind Pansy, they were roaring as their two long fangs were the ones of their weapons, their tongue was longer than before, and their cocks were erected and shivering from the excitement.

  * **_“So much darkness within you being limited because of being a pathetic human, you’re disgusting, Harry Potter,”_** Pansy said as she said as she came closer to him.
  * “ ** _They can’t wait to taste that remainder of human you got left_** ,” she said as her hair was coiling harder.
  * **“AAHAHHHHH…”** Harry moaned in pain.
  * **“Your scythe is disappointed, right? It is penetrating you so hard now,”** Pansy said as he was bleeding, streams of blood were falling off his legs.
  * **“Don’t worry…”** Pansy stopped as she started licking his face, especially the blood off, cleaning him.
  * **“Your follower, Lord Voldemort, left you a gift for this moment, to help you awake,”** Pansy said as she moaned and has looked forward to it for generations.
  * **“Blaise!”** Pansy said as the wolf moved to a dark alley of the room.



Blaise was coming out from the darkness in his human form, with clawed hands around the neck of Mrs. Lily Potter, she was raised a foot off the ground as Blaise was walking with all his armor, Draco couldn’t hold the smell of flesh, she was so pure and he was converting into the beast, he then started walking around his Mistress.

  * “Mom…?” Harry said in surprise, hardly being able to speak. “Mother!”
  * **_“Voldemort did the great task to keep her alive, give him the thanks!”_** Pansy explained.
  * “Harry…! Don’t…!” Lily Evan got stopped as Blaise crunched his jaws.



Harry’s cock reacted to the pureness and Light as it was getting rock hard with the tendrils coming out, aiming for her channel, but Pansy grabbed it by her hand and squeezed it so hard the armor was cracking out of it, reaching to his human length, and then stroke it. She then got closer to her ears, and whispered:  

  * **_“You won’t fuck her, you’ll claw her, bite her, taste her, murder her, and devour her, show me the beast you are!”_** she said while licking his ears, trying to get into her mind.



Harry’s jaw was opening, showing thick and long razor-sharp fangs and his long prehensile tongue. The top side of his head was human, and then the bottom half was partially the beast he was.

  * **_“Smell her sweat, the salty sweat, her fresh, her blood”_** she was whispering within his mind as Blaise clawed her deeper to the point she was bleeding lightly, the drops coming down to the floor.
  * “Don’t, Harry! Resist to the end, you still have a hope, die in honor!” Lily said.



Harry's tongue was coming out, licking his mother’s nipples, tasting the sweat and also the drop of blood coming down her body. Harry really liked it so much, it was driving him crazy, he wanted to taste and feel the bite.

  * “Don’t do it, Harry… You’ll never turn back,” Lily warned him.



Draco in his wolf form stopped roaring, and he was now moving towards the door, slightly following his cock, apparently there will not be time, he roared and warned them, as Pansy let out her blade, laying it closer to Harry’s neck, she felt the warrior of light coming. She needed to rush things, so she squeezed him harder, his hair was having now thorns, making him bleed more.  

  * **_“Bite her, or we all die!”_** Pansy said ** _. “Magdalena is close, and I need to wake you my side so I can gain power,”_** Pansy said as she was pushing her tongue into his ears, as her hair was coiling harder.



Harry finally bit her breast off, blood was coming out of her, as Pansy let him go. His claws grew even longer, as the helmet of his armor was melting covering the top half of his face, it was burning onto his skin. Pansy could smell the fire of hell forming as eyes were coming out of the steel. The armor was becoming part of him, just like Pansy’s armor. There was a total of four eyes, they were red and shining as a slit black pupil could be seen. His muzzle was becoming longer and the teeth were of a shark, becoming pointing, and double rowed. His armor handpieces morphed, they changed to be only with four fingers, similar to Blaise’s and Draco’s.

  * “AAAHHHH!” Lily yelled, but that awoke even stronger Harry’s demon.



As Harry was biting her right breast, Blaise let her go, Harry bit her more of her as the armor was forming around his body, there was no cape, and the vaginas on his back were open and quite deceiving, with tendrils coming out, calling out for his mate. They used to be closed all of the time. Meanwhile, he used his new morphed hands and grabbed his left one on Lily’s head. The hand was composed of four fingers, the middle two were twice as long as the ones in the side, making the fingers go towards the base of the neck of humans, the claws were entering into her flesh.

  * “Don’t do it, Harry…” Lily begged.
  * **_“I am not longer Harry… I have blessed my body for my true purpose, to be fucked by Amon until the end of time, Human…”_** Harry was truly being fucked, he would become the newcomer of demons on Earth, and Ron was almost there to become an embryos carrier.
  * “Harry…”
  * **_“Don’t say that disgusting human name_** ,” Harry said as he pulled and tried out his new hands, the skull came out with her spine, he opened his jaws and crushed the bones while eating.



The serpent on his butt was coming out, it was thicker than before as it was curling around his right arm, the head was full of fangs as it was watching at Harry until it ate Lily’s heart. The serpent head came back, hissing back at Harry, telling him to finish her! Amon did, and there was nothing left, making Pansy and the wolves even stronger, their bodies had spikes coming out of each, and Pansy had now a pair of long strong wings.

  * **_“You have finally accepted the blessing of your brides!”_** the voice said.
  * **_“You shall be called Amon!”_**



The doors were opening, and there she was, the inheritance of Magdalena, with a sacred weapon, but this was the first time to deal with demons, will she be able to succeed? Ron’s cocoon was cracking as the bugs were looking for Harry Potter all over the place, in every shadow. Ginny was taken by the Hogwarts staff into a quite guarded room within Hogwarts.

**(To be continued?)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some reference pictures/photos, I do not own any of these:
> 
> Harry’s Beast Helmet Inspired by:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/benjaminskee/art/Generator-Gawl-267096150
> 
> Harry’s Scythe Serpent Form:  
> http://thedarkness.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lw_darkness_wideweb_470x262,0.jpg
> 
> Blaise and Draco Armor:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/legendary-memory/art/Paladin-of-chaos-432388779
> 
> Blaise and Draco Weapons:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/daemonstar/art/Bloodborne-Fanart-Fleshreaver-weapon-idea-526616822
> 
> Blaise and Draco Beast Form:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/artozi/art/Demon-Lord-156521279
> 
> Pansy:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/bogdan-mrk/art/Hell-Knight-entering-Heaven-542677190  
> Pansy Human: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/be/c8/b3/bec8b3f6fd0e204e56553d81ee831848.jpg
> 
> Fleur:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ryumo/art/Keeper-of-Secrets-525780695  
> Fleur Human: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-vJ8Oxl3Los8/TjxLgMN0tfI/AAAAAAAAcHs/BBkQsiOeFMo/s1600/Clemence%2BPoesy13.jpg
> 
> Romilda:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/7b/6e/f47b6e1e1f07546ce915211c5893e795.jpg


End file.
